vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Haiti incident
April 16, 2017 an evil creature beyond discription broke out in Haiti near the eastern edger of Port au Prince. Anthony was the first on the scene. At full power he was barely holding it back. The DSH was called on the bounce and progress was being made. However damage was being done and the progress was not fast. The ADF was called in. Anthony held his ground while the others fell back and the location was fired on. The thing was destroyed...along with everything around it Meanwhile Every force was brought to bear to get people out of the area. Several US stadiums were targeted as landing zones and both the Ane and the Rescue Stations moved people as quickly as possible out of the danger zone, frankly anyplace in Port au Prince. By the end of the operation 470,000 people where removed. An unknown number were dead in spite of every effort. Aftermath Port au Prince was largely destroyed. Anthony rolled up his sleeves and got to work as did more mortal givers of aid. The task was overwhelming and the corrupt Government was right in the middle hands out. Fuck the people, pay the squeeze. Anthony frowned. Corrupt Governmental officials started vanishing. Usually by having their flesh exploded off their worthless bones. Anthony shifted gender and declared herself Queen Toni the First. Queen Toni got to work. She used divine power ruthlessly to provide material for the recovery. The idea was better than it had been, which in most neighborhoods was pretty lousy. Housing, power, sewage, and communication were put in place as quickly as it could be done well. Meanwhile United States President Alex Luthor was working like crazy to keep as many of the refugees as possible. America has a labor shortage. People are needed. There was some tugging back and forth as to the disposition of the displaced. Toni needed them back as well. The work required many hands to do it. She mostly won out with only 150,000 becoming permanent US residents. With the damage to the land well under repair she turned to the damage to the people's trust, as in none, of the Government. The groude was tied to antimatter. Banks were audited and crooked bankers sent to work gangs (No idle hands). Toni was everywhere doing the good work for the people. Being seen and being there. Show the sexy cheerful Queen getting her royal hands dirty. She knew it was an uphill battle to be trusted and respected. The oath of Noble Obligation was used at once. After the first two would be grafters ended up as monkeys it was taken seriously. Many new governmental officials suddenly had a need to spend time with family. Once again the battle to find people honest enough but still willing to get government all over them had to be done. (Catboy would rather have a swoop bike dealership than do animal rescue.) The Recovery continues. The end game is to make Haiti the Switzerland and Monaco of the Western Hemisphere. Not just a solid money tax haven but THE tourist destination. So far it is working. Category:Events Category:Supernatural Category:DSH